The Great Date Auction
by The Filipina Dreamer
Summary: Kohana's First Ever Great Date Auction is about to begin.As Yamanaka, Ino and few others get ready for the Auction.Ino is sacred out of her socks wondering if she will eve get picked.Find our who picks her and you won't guess who.Pairs Inside


**This is my First Ever Story about the Couple ShikaIno**

**This is going to be cool. Yay ShikaIno claps like an idiot**

**Couples Include:**

**Love Triangles:**

**ShikamaruInoSai**

**Plain Couples:**

**NarutoHinata**

**SasukueSakura**

**NejiTenTen,**

**KibaAyame (OC)**

_Slight ShikaTermai_

* * *

The Great Date Auction

By

AnimeLover116

333

* * *

"Shikamaru you have to help me," I begged, looking around the auditorium.

I was rapidly filling up with friends, acquaintances, Senseis, Anbu, Ninjas, Academy Students,Jouninies, and everyone else including the Hokage I had ever made fun of or been rude to in my life.

With each new face, the possibilities for humiliation increased.

I know I know the Great Yamanka Ino shouldn't be scared of anything, but this is a complete exception in this case.

"You're the one who volunteered to get auctioned off as someone's dream date" Shikamaru countered. "It's not like I made you do it you troublesome woman."

I narrowed my eyes into blade-thin slits. "Your totally made me do it, baka" I said a punched him in the shoulder.

Shikamaru gave me a smug smile. "This is what happens when you let Sakura-san and I of all people give you a double-dog dare."

OK, I admit I never should have risen to the dare, but come on how could I Yamanka Ino say no to a dare against Fore-Head Girl or the lazy bum?

But when Haruno Sakura aka Fore-Head Girl had to bopped over to our seats over in the Ichiraku Ramen Shop weeks ago to say that Tsunade-sama asked if we can volunteer for the First Ever Kohana Village of the Leaves Date Auction-well, the whole thing seem so ridiculous that it actually, for a brief moment, seem like a good idea plus a fun one too

Fact is Shikamaru, and I are particularly Great Date Material.

We both have a lot of fans always chasing us Shikamaru has a lot of Fan Girls and I have a lot of Fan Guys.

Both of us are extremely popular because of Shikamaru's IQ of over 200 and me being one of talented and great Kunouchi of the Kohana Village of the Leaves.

We are treated like gods and goddesses in the village including:

Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanise Ayame (Team 7)

Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata (Team 8)

Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and I (Team 10) being the Rookie Nine and all a 2 and ½ years ago.

Well Rookie Ten if you include Ayame who was on Sasuke-kun, Naruto, and Fore-Head Girl's team.

Plus, Hyuuga Neji, TenTen, and Rock Lee (Team Gai) who aren't really apart of the Rookie Nine (ten) but, still was apart of it.

"These auctions are offensive, anyway," I'd said once Sakura trotted off to recruit other victims. "Are we living in the 1800s? The whole thing is a joke. I bet that pervert Jiraiya put Tsunade-sama up to this!"

"That's why you have to do it Ino," Shikamaru said before taking a swing of his Tea. "While everyone else is all dolled up you could dress up as the World's Laziest and Loudest Date. Put your pajamas, rent a DVD from Naruto or Kiba, and walk in with a big bucket of popcorn."

"Shika-kun why do I have to dress up with Pajamas I want to look cute for my date" I whined "and the date isn't going to be loud either plus being lazy is more your style"

Actually, it was a pretty funny idea. I could picture myself onstage on the Hokage building, wearing my purple fuzzy slippers and munching popcorn while Termari, Hinata, TenTen, Ayame, and Sakura stood behind me in designer dresses or dresses that Ayame let the others use since she is like a PRINCESS (I will make a story about Ayame soon)

Well Termari might just wear her sulty stuff that she wears anyway…

**(IT'S A STORY PEOPLE DON'T HATE ME TERMARI FANS**)

The mental image made me laugh out loud, and a little piece of carrot that was in the ramen that I had been munching caught in my throat. I took a quick drink of Tea to dislodge it.

And that's when he said it: "I double-dog dare you to do it." And the fact that Sakura-chan had to hear our conversation and also double-dog dare me to do it too.

This is why I am, right now at this very moment, standing on the roof of the Hokage Building on the stage that was set for us in my pajamas and fuzzy slippers, holding a Jack Chan DVD and a tub of Orville Redenbacher.

"I groaned. "This is serious, Shikamaru," I told him. "What if nobody bids on me? You can't just let me go up there and humiliate myself."

"Ino you are one of the beautiful Kunouchi in this village and YOU have a lot of Fan Guys after you. Who wouldn't bid on you?" Shikamaru said

"But, either way you can't let me go up and humiliate myself." I said once again

"Really?" Shikamaru folded his arms across his chest. "Yet it's so tempting…."

I grabbed this collar of his Chunchi vest, tanking his face tight up to mine. "Let me put it to you this way-you'd better help me, or else the entire village will see those pictures that I took last summer, and you know which pictures that I am talking about" I said "or if you still won't help me I will post baby pictures of you throughout this village too"

Apparently, this mental image was vivid enough to do the trick because my oldest friend in the world finally chokes out, "What do you want me to do? Troublesome Women"

"That's more like it." I released my grip. "Bid me up" I said

"I'm broke," Shikamaru protested.

"Baka you are always have money cheapo," I told him. It's true. Shikamaru has been socking way every nickel of his allowance since he was nine and the money that he got during his Genin years until now. He hates to spend. The only thing he ever bought me and Choji was two ramen bowls at he Ichiraku Ramen shop when were 12, only because he had a two-for-one coupon.

"Maybe I would prefer to spend my money on a real date."

I snaked a finger into my pajama pocket and fished out a bill.

"Here's a twenty" I pushed the money into his hand.

"Just bid on me. And don't let me go to anyone gross, either."

"How do I know how you think is gross?" Shikamaru asked

I lifted my eyebrows. "You're kidding, right?" As if we haven't spent the past years since we were kids worth of training days, Saturday nights, and him helping me out at the Flower Shop (well he slept) eating whatever or doing whatever and playing Who's Hot/Who's Not when ever we had a chance to talk or take a break. Shikamaru knows every Guy I'll ever look at, just like I could name every single one of his crushes and girlfriends. This by the way was one Termari.

"Please, Shika-kun," I said. I wasn't kidding anymore.

I was really scared. I could imagine me-standing by myself at the center of the stage while the audience sat in silence, not bidding. I'd have to be in therapy for the rest of my life. If not longer.

He pressed his lips together the way he does when he's considering something. "OK," he said at last.

**

* * *

**

**Heyy, So What do you think so far about the story huh??**

**Review...Please with a cherry on top… Laugh Out Loud**

**I might be able to put the second chapter up soon maybe around this week…**

**Don't forget to Look Out for Yamanise, Ayame's Story...**

**Coming Soon**

**In Some Info about Yamanise, Ayame**

**Name:**

**Yamanise Uchiha Ayame**

**Birthday:**

**January 8**

**Place of Birth: **

**Light County**

**The Hidden Village of the Sun and Stars**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Weight: 38.0**

**Hidden Village:**

**Leaf Village**

**Teammates:**

**Haruno, Sakura,**

**Uchiha Sasuke,**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Jounin Master:**

**Hatake, Kakashi**

**Family:**

**Grandfather: **

**Sarutobi**

**Sandaime Hokage (Third FireShadow)**

**Mother:**

**Uchiha, Mariya **

**Father:**

**Sakito**

**Brother: **

**Souta (DIA)**

**Long Lost Twin Sister:**

**Ayumi**

**P.S. To Add some Mystery...**

**Why doesn't Ayame-chan know she has a twin sister?**

**Find out Soon**


End file.
